Blue
by Satin Ragdoll
Summary: Somebody wakes to find themselves...altered.


Blue

by Satin Ragdoll

The blood-curdling scream could be heard all through the corridor and in the quarters to each side. The yelling afterwards could be heard the same, "I'LL KILL 'EM! I'LL KILL 'EM! I FIND OUT WHO DID THIS I'LL HAVE THEIR HEAD ON A PLATTER! I'LL HAVE THEIR GUTS FOR GARTERS! ARRRRGGHHHH!"

Uhura winced and hurried to the turbolift. Well, things were going to be a little interesting. She wasn't surprised, things had been very dull with all the milk-runs they had been doing lately. Somebody was bound to have done something to break the tension. They just happened to do it to Rand, this time.

oOo

After setting up her station for the day, Uhura tried to get Kirk's attention. "Ahem. Captain."

Jim turned in his chair, "Yes, Uhura? What is it?"

She crooked a finger at him, "A quiet word, please?"

He got up and approached her station, "What's wrong?"

Uhura spoke to him quietly but Spock, being Vulcan, still easily heard them, "Somebody apparently pranked Rand. I don't know what is was about, but she was very, very upset. I just thought you should know."

The Captain sighed. The usual routine was that Janice took care of any issues in his quarters, then came to the bridge to see if there was anything he needed. She was an excellent yeoman. He nodded, "Thanks for telling me."

Jim returned to his chair and addressed the bridge crew, "All right, people, somebody has pranked Janice Rand. I don't expect anyone to come forward, BUT...we all know what it is to be pranked. Well, most of us." He eyed Spock. Nobody had ever dared to prank the half-Vulcan First Officer. Yet. Jim continued, "She'll be up here, any time. Remember how you felt when you were pranked, and show her some respect. If it's...obvious...don't say anything. Try not to react. And do not, _do not_ laugh. I know that may be hard, but we're Starfleet's finest! We should be able to do this for her. That's all."

oOo

Seven and a half minutes later, Janice Rand walked through the door. Her chin was up and her shoulders back, trying to keep as much of her dignity as she could. To their credit, none of the bridge crew laughed, although Sulu's mouth dropped open a tad. Chekov had to bite his lips to keep from saying something.

Somebody had dyed Jan's hair royal blue, and had done a pretty decent job of it. There were highlights and everything.

They tried to ignore it. Janice tried to accept the fact that they were trying to ignore it, but was blushing furiously.

Spock's logical Vulcan mind analyzed all the different elements of the situation very rapidly. He considered that the dye job was well done. He considered that it was not detrimental to her coloring, or her general appearance. Indeed, it enhanced the blue of her eyes. He considered Janice's apparent embarrasment, and her attempt to retain her dignity. He considered how the hostility in her eyes had softened when she had seen that he wasn't going to say anything. And he considered how resigned she had looked when the Captain had not said anything, either. Considering all these things, he came to a decision. When Janice's shift was over, he asked to be excused and went with her.

oOo

In the turbolift, she wouldn't meet his eyes until he said her name, "Yeoman Rand."

Jan looked over at him, startled. "Sir?"

Spock tilted his head, "Yeoman Rand, it is not... unbecoming."

Her brows went up and she could only repeat herself, "Sir?"

He examined her locks, "Whoever did this to you did an excellent job. The blue they have chosen is a good match for your skin tone and eye color. It is not detrimental to your appearance. Considering the primary purpose of a prank is to humiliate the recipient, in response it may defeat the prankster's purpose if you would act as if it was...a badge of honor, as it were."

Janice straightened, "I believe I will, Mr. Spock. Thank you. I had never considered coloring my hair, before. I'm just glad they didn't choose purple. That would be atrocious!"

Spock paled a little. Purple hair on Janice Rand would have been entirely unacceptable. "Agreed."

Fin.


End file.
